THE QUEST FOR That
by NaxoAlpha75
Summary: To truly say we have live or at least know a thing or to about life, we need to have something or someone to return to. Question is, what drives someone to care for another.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: RWBY is not_** ** _my property; I am merely an amateur writer who happens to appreciate good shows. It belongs to its respective owners at Rooster Teeth._**

 ** _Author's Notes: Well hello there my dimensional travelers. So I know what you are thinking: 'Really, those shoes with that hat?' either that or WHERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF REMNANT ANTHOLOGIES? Well first of all, it is coming. Second of all, while looking for inspiration and asking the everlasting question of why we are here, I decided to look up some RWBY fandubs to include references here and there. While watching some of Miraculous Cora Zone vids I made an innocent comment about writing a short fanfic about Oscar and Ruby and Lord Behold! A certain Cora who happens to be in a Zone of Miracles (Get it?) said 'send me the link would looove to read it :)' Well challenge accepted. BTW: If this gets animated I want credit… Or snacks no wait credit! No, my name in the credits on top of a snack!_**

" ** _THE QUEST FOR… That"_**

* * *

"Alright." Said Qrow Branwen looking at the farm boy, who just looked at him with a bit of distrust. It didn't help that the veteran huntsman was… well, him. "So listen, we have been training for the past 3 weeks. So, here is my question. I have a hangover. Do you what that means?"

"That you are drunk?"

"Wrong! It means I was drunk yesterday." He said as he threw up a little on his mouth. "But yeah, I'm also drunk today. Which means if you screw up; I won't be there to help you."

"Wait what you mean by that?!" The boy exclaimed a little worried. By the grin that formed on his 'mentor's' face.

"Listen kid. I am many things… Dependable…"

"No."

"Responsible."

"No."

"Polite."

"Ozpin he is not listening is he?"

" _I am afraid he is not."_

"But overall kid… I am a teacher. And if there is one thing I have learned in my years of teaching. Is… to have 'that'."

"What?" Oscar asked looking around.

"You won't find it here. You could however find it there." He pointed at the outskirts of the city towards a mountain. "Like right on top. You have to go there, find it, and keep it safe. Now listen don't leave without it."

"I don't even know what it is!"

"Neither do I."

"WHAT?!"

"Well that is for you to find out. You see, you can't be a huntsman without 'that'. The trip will be at least three hours to get there and three to get back. So get moving."

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"What? No. I don't enjoy putting in danger. But I do enjoy getting even on Ozpin for the 'landing practice' fiasco."

"The what?"

" _I'll tell you on the way."_

* * *

The boy just sighed and walked with his cane on his hand. This was not going to go smooth, he knew it. Ozpin knew it and Qrow knew it. And yet he marched. He went back to the hotel and grabbed his bag. With that done he walked but it was not a silent trip.

"This is stupid."

" _Oscar."_

"I haven't learned anything!"

" _Oscar."_

"No combat, no weapon design. No nothing. What was I thinking or better yet what were you thinking?!"

" _Oscar."_

"I am a farmer. I tend to crops. Scare the occasional crow and with luck maybe just maybe just one heavy rain in the year. But no here I am. Playing hero. Not even that, playing 'real hero stuck in my head while he uses my body to save the world'."

" _Oscar."_

"What?!"

" _Stop walking and take a deep breath."_ He did as the voice in his head told him to. _"I know this seems unorthodox. And Qrow is… Well him. But two things. One: My legend is over. I am not the hero of this story. You are. I'm not using you. I'm guiding to become a better huntsman I could've ever been. And perhaps a better person, I am not free of guilt. And I hope you don't make the same mistakes I've made. It's not fair what we are putting you through but I know. You can do it."_

Sigh. "And second?"

" _Duck."_

"What?" He didn't do as he was told. And because of that a certain red hood scythe fighter was thrown right at him. He was dizzy after the hit but he quickly recover and saw her right on top of him. "Ruby?"

"Hi Oscar." She said a little embarrassed.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" An eared wolf Faunus from a bakery threatened. This made the silver eye teen to quickly stand up in defiance with both hands on her hips.

"Excuse me sign says 'All you can eat for ten Lien'!"

"That doesn't mean eat my entire supply of cookies!"

"This is an outrage! A DELICIOUS OUTRAGE!"

"Kid, get your girlfriend out of here!"

Both teens froze and their faces turned red.

"He's not my…"

"She's not my…"

"OH GODS I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE!" He said as he slammed the door. There was an awkward silence for about thirty seconds until the boy spoke.

"Soooooo…we are banned there for life."

"The cookies weren't that good."

"Really?" he smiled at her with his arms crossed. The girl just fell flat defeated.

"No, they were the best I had in the last couple of months and now the big bad wolf has taken them away from me!" She said nearly squeaking.

"Ummm… There there?"

"Well… As Yang would say, that was a thing." She went back on her cheering tone. He met her three weeks ago and that was enough to learn that unhappiness and Ruby Rose don't last long. "Soooooooo whatcha doooooooing?"

"I'm on… A quest apparently."

"Really? Like quest 'quest'? Or quest as in 'going to the store and buy elbow grease quest'?"

"Ruby… You do know there is no such thing right?"

Her smile turned serious and her right eye twitched as she raised her fist in the air. "Nora!"

"Ruby."

"Oh right… So if I was a guessing huntress-in-training, my uncle Qrow?"

"Yes."

"Was he cryptic about it?"

"Yep just told me where to go but aside from that nothing."

"Hmmmm… Ok I'm in."

"What?"

"I'm in let's go."

"But… but…"

"No ifs nor Zwei butts. I have my scythe and nothing else to do today."

"And your team?"

"They are… Busy yes! Busy let's go."

"I…" He raised an objection or at least tried. The girl's smile made it hard for him. Sigh. "Ok."

"Good hang on!"

"Wait what you mean by…" She grabbed his arm and used her semblance to drag him across town. Witnesses described that a rose petal comet ran across town followed by a woman screaming.

* * *

With nearly an hour into the forest both teens where now walking. He explained that Qrow had asked him to retrieve something from the mountain. This was nothing new to Ruby, her uncle was always the kind of man who had these type of ridiculous test for his students. Even Signal complain about the 'excursions' he had with his students. There was something bothering her though.

"So… How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know Ozpin?"

"WHAT?" He panicked. "How did… I mean, what makes you…"

She pointed at his hand. "His cane."

"Oh… well… He is… was… a very distant relative."

" _Nice quick thinking. I should be mad at you for lying. But still very good quick thinking."_

"Really? Like third degree quarter uncle?"

"Something liked that."

"Cool. What was he like? I mean I knew him but only as my headmaster. Any hobbies? Was he secretly Professor Peach all along? Did he ever talk about me and my awesome team?" She yelled getting close to the boy as he backed away walking towards a tree.

"Well he liked… coffee."

" _She knows that."_

"And messing with me."

" _That I do."_ Ozpin said as he chuckled a little.

"Really? Well the coffee thing I knew but he never struck me as the messing uncle type."

"Yeah well. He had his secrets."

"Yeah he did." She frowned a little. "Hey did he ever tell you anything about…"

"About?"

"Nothing let's keep walking." She smiled and resumed walking. The teen boy just scratched his head. They walk for another ten minutes before her scroll rang. She answered it a little worried.

"Oh Hi Jaune. Where am I? I'm with Oscar, see my uncle send him on a training trip and he asked for my help."

" _Wait… You didn't ask her."_

" _I know. She's lying to him."_

"But I'll be back by nightfall so you can tell me how it went ok? Alright see you." She hung up.

"So I asked you now?"

"Oh my bad. Sorry just came out. Well come on let's find your thingy. She began running while he chase after her.

* * *

With now an hour's walk and hour of climbing there were here. At the top of the mountain. Finally it was over, an uneventful and yet tiresome journey had finally ended... and what was at the top? A whole bunch of…

"NOTHING!" Oscar yelled as he fell on his knees. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Well, there is a rock. And it looks like a cookie. Sooooooo that's cool?"

"Oh yeah, cool. We wasted an evening walking and climbing here for a rock! Wonderful!" He grabbed the rock and threw it down the mountain. "You know what? Your Uncle is a joke! A drunken joke! All he does is telling me 'hey kid ready for your lesson'. And what have I learned? I'll tell you what, how to spot the most deprave, filthy and disgusting…." He received a slap. When he looked at Ruby she had an angry expression and tears on her eyes.

"He is not perfect! But he is trying. Sure he might be… Him, most of the times but when I need him he is there and if I was half the person he is I wouldn't be hiding here!"

That caught him off guard. "Hiding?"

Her expression changed to pure sadness as she broke down and began to cry.

"Ruby…. I didn't mean it." He tried consoling her.

"They're there now."

"Who?"

"Jaune… Ren… Nora. They're at her house."

" _Miss Nikos."_

He understood. "They are with Pyrrha's family. Aren't they?"

She nodded. "He finally tracked them down. And I couldn't face them."

"Ruby is not your fault."

"It is. My semblance is speed. I can out run the fastest cars, run faster than a pack of Beowulfs. But I wasn't fast enough to save Penny. Or Pyrrha. When the time calls for it. I'm not fast enough."

Oscar just looked at her. The cheerful girl he had met. When he met her and the rest of team RNJR, all but her talked about Pyrrha. And now he knew why. She blamed herself. He struggled trying to find the right words. Honestly, what right words exist on this world that could fix this?

" _Oscar. I can't help you on this one. This not something I can fix. But you can."_ The great Oz admitting defeat. The boy never thought he would see the day; and right now he wished he didn't. He just sat next to her and looked at the sunset. He needed to say something. He needed to get his friend back. He needed that… That?

" _You dusty old crow."_ He smiled. And put his arm around her.

"You weren't late Ruby."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you think you weren't there for them but you were. And you still are. Ever since the fall of Beacon you have done nothing but push on and somehow no matter how bad things get. You just push on and you do it in a way I can't describe. It's almost like you say to yourself that you don't have the luxury to give up. You just look at life and say 'This is our moment'. I wish I had that spark. Because quite honestly, I have never met someone like you. And I wish I had, because I just realize how empty my life was. And just how beautiful you made it by just saying 'Hi I'm Ruby, cookie?'"

She cleaned her tears and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the sunset.

"Ruby, you are good person. And just by been my friend. You were my hero."

"Just by letting me tag along today Oscar. You are mine."

They enjoyed this quiet moment for a while.

"It's getting dark. We should get back to your uncle."

"Before that, I have a stop to make." As they climbed down the mountain, Oscar found the rock he threw. Now the 'cookie rock' rock was split in two. He looked at both pieces and gave one to Ruby. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned red.

* * *

After a while they were there. Back in the city. But not in front of their hotel. In front of a large house. Of her house.

"You can do this."

"I know." She said as she took deep breaths and held her half of the rock with both hands. "It might take a while so if you…"

"I'll wait right here." Both smiled at each other and she walked towards where the living image of Pyrrha, her mother, waited and let her in.

Oscar just smiled and stood there.

" _You do know Qrow is standing right behind you?"_

"I know you can come out!" The man arrived next to him drinking from his flask. What a shock.

"So, found it?"

"I did."

"Good. Now you know, first lesson of being a huntsman is having a reason to come back alive. Someone to come back to."

"Did you have someone?"

"I did, not that it would've workout because I am, well me. But even after she was gone; she still gave someone to go back to."

"Who?"

"Ruby."

Oscar looked at his piece of the rock. "I'll be there for her."

"Hey Casanova, my niece is a lady who deserve the best. And you are far from it… But since you do have 'that' I'll train you properly. And maybe just maybe, you'll get her number."

Oscar just smiled. "Already have it."

Qrow just drank from his flask and smiled back. "Bastard."

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **What defines us as humans is not our capacity of understanding or our ingenuity for problem solving. It is the capacity of loving unconditionally another person and making connections that will last longer than our lives. While broken hearts are a possibility, we must take chances on other people and be willing to heal and be healed by others. Love is and will always be mankind's greatest achievement. Is up to you whether you will use or not. But know that no matter how grim or bad things might look; a friend, a family member or a significant other will love you always. Just be sure you tell them.**

 **-Naxo :)**


	2. Amino!

**AMINO**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: What is up in the hood? Hey got some good news for you my dimensional travelers! I'm on RWBY Amino! Yeah Woohoo! Why should we care? BECAUSE! I'll be uploading exclusive Side Stories for Amino expand upon the Lore of the Legends and Anthologies sagas. Updates in regard to the story. And I don't know, maybe a clown would show up! ITS CRAZY! Sooo See you in RWBY Animo search for StealthyNaxo (I'm the bald guy with glasses!) and be updated on the latest of this Saga and other projects! Seeyaa!**_


End file.
